Peach Creek Fire
by MacAEMT827
Summary: With the town progressing and many of the residence of the cul-de-sac now gone away, Edd takes a least expected job for himself. Juggling part time college with full time station duty, Every tone and page out could mean the headlines, or a tragedy in the wait. Rated M for graphic language and material. Don't own the show. Only this plot and Original characters.
1. May 4, 0650 Station 4, PCFD

The station was full of life that morning, as Edd walked through. Uniform cleaned and pressed, always the neat freak of the crowd. It was his first day on the job, and well earned after 8 weeks at the fire academy. His "loving" Instructor Parson was tough.

It almost made him want to go back to being a full time student. But on a medical school grant, he couldn't afford it.

"I'm not here to make friends or bitches. I'm here to make firefighters", that was his favorite thing to say.

"That air bottle better not be empty or you'll run laps till midnight in that suit".

Edd reminisced on old quotations from the instructors, as he hunted for the captains office.

"So help me god, if I have to come in there and drag your ass out".

He found the office situated between the bunk room and the canteen. Sitting at the desk was an older woman, maybe in her forties, uniform wreaking of cheap cigarettes and medical bleach. It appeared she was reading from a mythology book.

"Ma'am, firefighter Edd Vincent reporting for assignment". Edd stood at attention, the woman barely looked up from the book before speaking.

"You ever heard of a Norse god called Hálogi? Says here he is a giant, and God of fire. Not necessarily evil, but indifferent. It's fitting, because fire doesn't care".

Edd stood back, absorbing the words like a sponge. She stood up, lit another cigarette, took a long drag, and continued.

"Captain Faye Caulley, A shift Station commander for station four. Let's get you introduced and settled in". She hurried to the door like she was suddenly excited to be showing off her station.

The bunk rooms could hold beds for 12 people, with showers. The canteen was, well, a canteen. Nothing special with grease stains on every surface. The bays and gear cage were the real show.

"We've got 4 units here at four. That's Engine 4, a 2014 Seagrave replaced our LaFrance just last year. It's got all the hoses, one and a half inch attack-lines for interior, and 4 inch hydrant lines. We also have 50 feet of hard-line for a dump tank, If we can't draft a hydrant. It's also got all of our rescue tools; jacks, cutters, jaws, saws, ropes, and 2 backboards." She beamed with pride at the red and black truck.

Next was the ladder truck. Also a Seagrave, but older. "That's tower 2, it has a 105 foot reach for rescue and aerial firefighting. Also, it's got extrication tools."

Now on to the small trucks. A Dodge 3500 utility bed. It had a star of life emblazoned on the rear gate.

"This is our primary medical, 'Rescue 4'. It rolls on medical calls for the area, and carries spare bottles for bigger fires. This is exclusively for our paramedics to use, so unless you're taking two more years of school, off limits".

Lastly, a large Mack truck, with a 3000 gallon tank.

"I said we had a tanker, and here it is. Tender 1 is the last tanker still in use by the city, but the county has about 12 of these."

The truck was red with a gold trim, and a large, almost rectangle box covering the water carriage

"They're mostly useless in the city, but they do wonders for getting out in the woods near the old residential neighborhoods. I can't say how many times this bucket stopped brush fires before they could make the nightly news, but when they stop just one wildfire from moving into town, they pay for themselves. And that's pretty well all I've got to-".

The bell for the station rang out, and the almost electronic voice clicked over the speakers.

"Engine 4, Tower 2, Battalion 1, county EMS. Structure fire, industrial. 213 Sentrez st. Time out, 0703".

"That's us, college boy. You got engine assignment, on the truck and dress out en route."

The station was like a swarm on an ant hill as the men pulled on bunker pants, grabbed their Helmets and coats, and mounted up.

Edd rushed to get his bunkers on, and climbed aboard the engine.

No sooner than he closed the door, the truck rolled forward through the bay door, the lights all came on, and the electric scream of the siren filled the morning air, accompanied by the earsplitting blast of the air horns. One siren became 2, then 3, and the convoy rolled down the road.

Faye pulled her coat over, and lit another cigarette. It was her fourth one since they first met. Edd didn't know what was more amazing, his first call, or how this woman was still breathing.

"Jackson, we roll up, you put us on the closest hydrant and get ready to pump". Jackson, a very heavy-set, Brooklyn accented engineer, gave a thumbs up with one hand while driving, then reached for the radio.

"Dixon, you grab a man from the tower and give me a 360, if theirs a rat turd or propane tank, I wanna know about it"

The older man next to Edd popped up a quick 'yes ma'am', before going back to what looked like a mid ride nap.

Jackson was on the radio with FIRE-COM, the dispatch center. "Engine 4, FIRE-COM, what are we rolling in on?" The radio fired back with a feminine voice. "Caller identified as a pedestrian, saw smoke protruding through broken windows at the front of Stoker's Industrial. No answer on callback. County records show they have stored explosive and toxic materials used in maintenance welding and construction".

"College boy, you're on me. We roll up, get a bottle and mask, grab the Pre-Connect, and get to it. Lucky kid, first time out, it looks like you got the sauna".

"Engine 4, on scene, looks completely like a welder's shop, smoke protruding from the roof vents, no visible flame. Setting up for primary attack". Jackson hung the mic back on the dash and whipped the truck in next to a hydrant right next to the building.

"Roll it out boys! And we'll be back in time for ham and eggs." Caulley had the door open and jumping off before Jackson even got the rig stopped.

Edd had just gotten the pre-connect attack line to the door, when Caulley smashed the lock with the Halligan bar. He didn't even remember her stopping at the tool compartment before running to the door. She was apparently lightning fast with her work. No wonder she's the Captain.

The steel door swung open, and metallic flavored smoke rolled out into their faces. Now was the baptism of fire, literally and figuratively.

"Let's hit this thing". They both went in.


	2. May 4, 0714, Stoker's Industrial

The inside of the building was pitch black and full of smoke. This was nothing like the movies. Eyes and ears nearly useless for navigating. The earpiece in the mask allowed Edd to stay in contact with Faye, but the roaring thunder inside the building nearly deafened his senses.

This was nothing like training.

"There. Flames to the rear of the building. Lets get on it", Faye said calmly through the headset. They both moved up, when the headset rattled off another voice.

"Captain, Jackson here. Owner of the building is here. Said there were 2 custodians working the night shift, but only one clocked out. The other may still be inside. 360 Assess shows no exterior threats, but the owner advises of a small store of Ammonium Perchlorate at the rear of the building, and scattered Acetylene/Oxygen tanks for welding on the A wall".

"Shit, Goddammit. Okay, College boy, we're now on Search and Rescue. Tower 2 LT, Send me 2 truckies to assist in search. Battalion 1, Send a Second Alarm response. Jackson, send me some water, we're about to be on it." Edd thought to himself how wild it was for her to run the scene from the inside.

He had no more than finished that thought, when the bright orange light flashed in front of him.

They were on the fire. Instinct kicked in. He opened up the hose, and flared the cold streamed directly onto the light. Steam flashed up on him, and he nearly lost his footing, before Faye pushed him forward. "No retreat till we have our patient. Now push it!"

They both pushed forward on the fire, heat rising up them like a demon's claws, trying desperately to pull down another helpless soul. Every foot gained toward the rear of the building was a hard battle, and every second that their support wasn't there was an eternity. As they pushed past a machinist table, Faye leaned down, and felt the floor, searching for a body they all hoped was still alive.

"HERE! Victim Found! Trapped under Acetylene tanks, A Wall, 60 Feet in. Follow our line to us" Faye yelped in near crazed excitement. "Okay, boy, keep that flame backed up, I gotta get these tanks moved before we can do anything. Keep the hose trained, keep it from flashing, and we'll do the rest".

Edd took a knee, digging in for the fight. Every time a flame lapped up too close, he knocked it down with a jet from the line. He knew he couldn't hold it for long, though. First day material says when Perchlorate is involved, it doesn't take much to set it off. The clock was ticking. It hadn't gone yet, but it could at any minute. A biting question, though, is why this company was carrying it.

Finally, the two truckies ran in, and helped pull the tanks off. The man was clear. They quickly packed him out, and Edd and Faye made a fighting retreat.

They had no more than cleared the doorway, when the old familiar thunder fired off.

The back wall of the building was incinerated, as a fireball shot into the sky. The windows that hadn't already broken under the heat were blasted out, as 2x4's and metal plates flew through the air like construction grade missiles, landing all around like a concrete rain. The blast was so powerful, it knocked out its own fire. The roof sections that weren't blasted clear began to collapse in a domino pattern, leaving just the front and side walls standing, and a twenty feet section of roof dangling from the side of the building.

Everyone was alive. The custodian came out with just minor burns and smoke inhalation. The building was a total loss, but a small price to pay for what could have been. The tower company commenced to going through the rubble, checking for anything missed. Apparently, they were lucky. Their were 17 steel drums of Ammonium Perchlorate, but only 6 actually went up. A 4 inch steel wall had stopped the fire from setting off the other 11 drums.

Edd began to shed his gear, cooling off from the experience of his first time in. Faye pulled her airpack and jacket off, and lit another cigarette. She sat on the back of Engine 4, staring straight through the battalion Chief, at the owner of the building. Faye had questions. Many of them. Why did they store Perchlorates in a building supply unit? Why were their no fire alarms or sprinklers? Why was the owner so quick to get there?

She ran up to the owner, while he talked to the chief. Seeing her anger, he began to walk away, and Faye was ready to give chase, when Chief Masters put his arm out. "Forget it, Faye, he's already explained. He was storing the Rocket Fuel for a third party contractor that buys for the air force. It's all legal, no matter how mad it makes you".

"I'm not mad, Jeff, just hungry", she scoffed, as she took another long drag of the Red 100 hanging from her lips.

"You really gotta quit smoking. You know those things will kill you, right?" Masters said.

"Not if a fire does first", she quipped back. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm taking my boys off scene, making us available for next call, and getting breakfast. I'll see you on the next one." She tossed the butt of the cigarette on the ground, walked back to the truck, and called dispatch.

"FIRE-COM, Tower 2, Engine 4 Available for Callout, Returning to Quarters". She hung up the radio, and sounded the airhorn. Edd and Dixon got in the back of the cab, and Jackson put the truck in gear. They pulled off scene, and back to the station.


	3. Chapter 3

May 4, 0850, Station 4, PCFD

As everyone loaded off the rigs, back in quarters after the long call, Faye stopped Edd.

"Good work, kid. Don't let it go to your head".

"Damn, didn't think I'd here that", Edd said under his breath. Jackson came up behind him, and lay a gigantic hand on his shoulder. "Lighten up, Junior. You gotta learn to take a compliment from that old gal. Now hurry it up, we're late for breakfast", he said, lightheartedly and rushing to the canteen. Edd picked up his pace, knowing the food awaiting would be heavensent after such a morning.

"Well, Cold Biscuits, overcooked ham, and black Coffee. It's still food, though" Edd thought to himself, sitting at the table.

Jackson stood up. "Before we dig into this poorly made, but filling breakfast, lets have a few words. Congrats to our newest Junior, for valiantly failing to save his first structure, while assisting our chain-smoking, sacrilegious captain and two truckies that couldn't pass the EMT exam heroically rescue a custodian, who will probably go on to lead a long and meaningless career after settling with the city out of court for not saving the liqueur at his desk. Remember, Florian's Feast will be tonight, and equally shitty, and we'll no doubt get 30 minutes of sleep before someone decides to light their foreclosed home ablaze".

Jacksons speech was followed with applause and a few general insults, and the men began eating.

It wasn't long before Edd asked the sacred question. "What's a Florian's Feast?"

"Kid, how the hell did you get into fire school without knowing St. Florian?", Faye said in shock and playful anger.

"Dixon, Explain before I have a stroke" she said, tossing a book full of notes to him.

"St. Florian is one of the 3 recognized Saints of the Fire and Rescue field. He was a Roman Officer of a Corps of Vigiles, the Military Firefighters of the empire, stationed in what is now Linz, Austria. His exploits in saving people from tragedy were numerous, but they weren't enough to save him during the last Roman Purge of Christians, handing himself over in exchange for the lives of some of his men. He was originally sentences to be burned, but in a final Fuck you, told the soldiers, "Burn me, and I will rise to the heavens on the flames". Worried that he may indeed do so, the soldiers instead beat him near to death, tied a 100 pound boulder to him, and tossed him in a nearby river to drown. We celebrate him as the patron Saint of Chimney Sweeps, Soap Makers, the city of Linz, and, obviously, Firefighters. And today is his feast day on the catholic calender"

Edd was just about to start eating again, when the station tones rang out.

"Engine 4, Rescue 4, EMS 13-15, Motor Vehicle Incident, Entrapped patients, Old Granson Highway. Cross Street, Wisteria Lane".

The station was again frenzied, as the crews headed for their trucks. The ladder crew stayed behind. One of them, Fred Voss, made a joke about saving their plates, before Edd made it through the door.

The trucks once again rolled out in a screaming thunder of Air horns and Wail-tone sirens.

"Engine 4, Inservice, requesting available Info". Jackson was thorough. No body liked surprises, so he always made a point to get all the information before arrival.

"Fire-Com, Engine 4, you have a tractor trailer versus two-door sports car. Caller informed that truck driver is uninjured, driver of the car is unconscious but breathing. Be advised, the tractor trailer has no cargo, but the trailer is blocking all lanes of traffic. Sheriffs Office has 3 units on scene diverting traffic".

Granson Highway was on the edge of the district, starting up the mountains. Faye pinched the end off her last red 100, and began to her briefing.

"Ok, kid. Sounds like a complex extrication. Go to Rescue 4, and get the cutters. Dixon, you help him by getting portable power. Jackson, get on the radio with Air Medic, we may need to fly this one. Rescue 4 knows what to do, patient care all the way".

"There!" Jackson said in excitement. "Wisteria Lane. Wreck is right in front of it."

The truck was overturned, with a flatbed trailer across all 4 lanes of traffic. A small, blue Mustang sat on the edge of the road, completely crushed on the drivers side, but Edd could see from where he was. An arm, covered in blood, slung out the window.

"Ok, change of plans. Edd, make patient contact. Dix and I will get the tools. Jackson, go with him. Remember your training, stay calm, and we'll get through this".

Edd left the truck, running to the car. When he got there, he saw something familiar about it. On the ground, as if dropped by the bloodied hand, was a red flat bill hat.

The driver was Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4

May 4, 0954, Granson Highway, Wisteria Lane Intersection.

He didn't look good. Two crimson streams ran from his nostrils, his right hand still holding a death grip on the shifter. The left arm was deformed above the elbow, with a wide tear on the shoulder. Kevin didn't budge when Edd applied dressings. As soon as the bleeding stopped, he tried to wake him.

"Hey, Kev, buddy. Talk to me here. Come on, dammit".

Finally, the first signs of alert came from Kevin.

"H-Hey, what... what happened?"

"You've been in a car wreck. try not to move, we've got someone holding your head in place, and we'll have you out in a few minutes".

Jackson held his head still, while Edd continued the assessment.

"Can you remember what happened here, Kevin?" He knew he had to keep him talking until the paramedics got set up.

"I, I tried pulling out before the truck got here, but the transmission slipped. The car just rolled out in front of him. God Fucking hell, my back". Kevin tried readjusting, but Jackson had a firm grip on his head, and Edd stopped him.

"Your back might be broke. You gotta stay still until we cut you out." Edd was frustrated. It was taking them too long to get their tools. Finally, Faye, Mansell, and Hewley came up. They had brought the K12 Saw, Jaw Cutters, A backboard kit, and the medic "Jump Bag".

"Ok, Edd, hold him still while I do this."

Before Edd knew what was happening, Faye fired up the Saw, and made the first cut through the door support. Three cuts later, and the door was ready to come off. Edd shifted to the passenger side, and joined Mansell, who was already starting an IV in Kevins good arm.

"Do me a favor, kid. Bleed the air off of this line, and we'll get a fluid bolus ready."

Edd got hold of the line, and rolled out the brake wheel, letting a stream of saline through the line. As soon as all the air was bled out, he stopped the stream, and hooked the line to the IV catheter. Edd once again opened the line up, allowing the life sustaining fluid to flow. Soon after, the door was off, and the crew began shifting Kevin onto the backboard. They had just gotten him on the board when the ambulance arrived.

Edd finished splinting Kevins arm, and he was loaded onto the ambulance.

"We'll run him to the LZ at Lemon Brook VFD, and Air Medic will take him into MidTown Casualty". The ambulance medic was interrupted by Kevin.

"You fucking saved me, Sockhead. God Dammit, you're the man".

"That would be the Bolus, bringing his blood pressure up, giving him temporary Euphoria". Mansell made a good point of killing a congratulations from the now stable patient.

"Gee, thanks. Fucking asshole". Edd was thinking to himself again. Mansell just laughed, as he cleaned up the scrapped of medical gear from the ground around the car. Edd picked up the K12, and began to take it up to the Rescue truck. County Sheriffs office had already opened up one lane to slow traffic, to avoid another wreck. Edd put the tooling back in the rear compartment, slamming the door shut, and was greeted by another familiar face.

"Hey, Cutie."

"God Fucking Dammit. Marie Kanker, in the flesh. What are you doing here." Edd was far beyond nice with her, after all the old times.

"Easy now. What happened to the sweet, stupid, smart Edd I love?" She giggled a bit.

"He died in a fire this morning. Just got the asshole that is sick of talking to a former stalker". Edd started to walk away.

"Oh yeah, heard about that one. You know, that janitor is already out of the ER, and wants to testify in front of OSHA?" Marie showed some knowledge of the early morning call.

"How did you know about that, Marie?" Edd looked back, and then noticed her uniform. She really had changed over the last couple of years. "When did they trust you with a badge?"

"About the same time they started trusting you with a hose. So, how's the first day? Liking it already?" Edd just tried to ignore her, walking back down the hill to the truck. He started to climb up into the truck, when she grabbed him by the collar of his turnout coat.

"Did I say you could walk away, Lover boy?" She held him in a makeshift armbar, and he whimpered a little bit.

"Ok, God, you've got a grip. What do you want outta me, Marie?"

She smiled at his submissiveness. "Tomorrow morning, when you get off work. Meet me at the old trailer. We're gonna have an actual date. Not like in high school when you tried to run out on me."

"Ok, Ok, fuck me" Edd said in frustration. "Not on a first date, boy" she bellowed, and let him go.

"Remember, tomorrow morning, or I'll hunt you down" She yelled, as she climbed back into the black Chevy Impala.

"What the fuck, St. Florian? Couldn't protect me from that one?" Edd chuckled.

He sat down in the truck, and immediately felt the stares of the rest of Engine 4.

Faye spoke up. "Well, you just got promoted. From college boy to Lover boy". She laughed, then continued in a mocking manner. "Tomorrow morning, at the trailer park". The other men laughed loudly.

"Fucking. Hell." Edd just stared out the window.

Jackson caught his breath, and called into the radio.

"Engine 4, Fire-Com, Clear of the scene, available".


	5. Chapter 5

May 4, 1059, En Route to to Station 4.

"So, Lover boy. What's got you tore up? You barely talk to anyone your first three hours on the job, then you get like an old sailor with a bad hangover when that grey shirt started hitting on you. I don't get it". Dixon rambled curiously. "Seems to me, girl like that hits you up, you'd be a regular southern gentleman", he chimed.

Faye started laughing, and spoke up in a deeply impersonated southern belle.

"Why, Jeffery Dixon, I did not realize you would be so fond of the ways of a gentleman. Take my hand, and carry me to a Piedmont Manor, where we can have all the days in a Tennessee weekend". Dixon studdered at the speech. "I, uh, you ok, cap?" Faye took a deep drag from the famous cigarette. "You know I'm no lady, and any of you a gentleman is bullshit", she cackled.

"So, really. What's your beef with that girl?" Faye asked. "Stalker, child support, 'the Clap'? C'mon, we gotta hear why you went kerosene on her like that." She was persistant. Edd finally caved.

"Stalker. She's been crazy toward me for 9 years. I try to put distance, she gets closer. Try to run, she's faster. Try to turn the tables, she saw right through it and kept the cycle going" Edd exaulted.

"And now she's got an invite to dinner" Jackson spoke up. "What are you... You didn't!" Edd yelped.

"That girl knows what I like" Jackson laughed, holding up a glazed donut, courtesy of Deputy Sheriff Marie Kanker.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad. She comes by the station, eats some food, hell, you might just find you like hooking up with silver badgers".

"Silver Badgers?" Edd was confused by the slur.

"Silver badges on their uniforms. Hell, they call us 'Squirrel-suits, because of our brown jackets. You've also got the 'white knights' at county Ambulance, and the flying squirrels on air Ambulance. Kid, you gotta learn the E.M.A. slang, or we're gonna have issues" Jackson finished talking, as he put the rig in reverse, into the bay.

The rest of the evening went without any calls. Once six o'clock came, dinner was delivered, fresh from the catering services. Grilled chicken, baked potatoes, and a large assortment of finger foods. The dinner went well, and shortly after, the station turned in for the night. End of shift would come at 7, and Edd would be back exactly 48 hours later for the next one. Nothing planned that day except for the meeting with Marie. The next day, two classes at Falger Community, the rest of the day free. Edd thought about the next two days as he lay awake in the bunk.

One thing bothered him, though. Jackson said he invited Marie to the feast. She never showed up. He pushed the thought out of his head, and tried for some well deserved rest.

7AM, End of Shift.

"Time in, 24 Hours. Calls ran, 2. One Auto Collision, one Industrial fire. Maintenance of Station, Completed", Edd said to himself, filling out his time sheet. At a rate of $9.75 per hour, $30 Hazard pay bonus on each call, he would have a generous check on Friday. He finished the report, sliding it into the mail slot of the captains office. Faye was still asleep inside, and the B shift captain was sitting out side. "Always does this. Sleeps in, keeps me locked out of the office, never gets up before 8." He complained more, but Edd was on his way out.

7:20, Cul-De Sac, Edds house.

Edd pulled into the driveway of his home, making sure to leave space for his mother, who would soon be getting in from work. After locking the truck, he went inside to clean up, and ready himself for what was sure to be an eventful meeting. He had showered the night before at the station, but decided to take another before getting ready. He stood in the shower, letting the hot water flow over and around him. He thought about the day befores events, his first fire, seeing Kevin in such distress, and what lay in wait.

He left the shower, and began to dress. It had been some time since he last wore his signature hat, so he took it with him. He dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and one of his red T-shirts. Before he left, he checked the message board in the kitchen. His father would be expecting him to mow the lawn, and his mother for him to clean the bathroom, but those task could wait. Edd had nothing else to do other than meet with Marie, and maybe hang out with the old crew down at Eddy's Place. He got in the truck, and started on his way.

8:15, Peach Creek Trailer Court.

Edd pulled up outside of the rundown trailer. He saw the patrol car sitting outside, so Marie was already there. She stepped out onto a concrete porch, leaning against the doorway with a coffee cup as Edd stepped out of the Datsun 720.

"Where ya been, Sockhead? Coffee's ready inside", She said, while stirring the creamer. Edd stopped just short of the steps of the trailer. "Why are we here? You completely disappear just before graduation, now, here we stand, 3 years later, sharing coffee? What's your deal?"

She set the cup down on a patio table, her girlish smile turning to a stone faced anger. "You really haven't changed. I have to chase you for 6 years in Junior and Senior high, and you didn't even show an interest until a week before basic. Now you act like thats my fault. Some nerve, you jerk", she crossed her arms, and started back inside.

"Basic? You were military? When did that happen?" Edd was surprised. He had no idea that Marie had signed up, or even that she ever had a military interest. He only knew of her interest in art and stalking.

Marie's gaze loosened, and she took an exausted look, as she sat in the old lawn chair. "Signed up for the Army as a rifleman, shipped off to basic just before Grad, finished boot in August, finished AIT, before I even got a proper base assignment, the battalion went to Afghanistan", she stopped talking as she took a drink of the coffee. "So, if you were Army, why are you back here as a deputy? I thought you had to do four years before they cut you loose". Edd was questioning the story, but he knew at least part of it was true. He remembered reading in the paper about a local unit sending off, and reading her name in the list.

Marie sighed, and lifted part of her tank top to just below her breast. There, on the side of her ribs, was a jagged scar, about six inches across. "Mother of God", Edd quietly gasped. "What happened?"

"It's not a story I wanna tell. I was there for six months, and got hurt. When I got out of the hospital, they gave me an honerable discharge. As soon as I healed, Sheriff Richards offered me the job, and I took the POST course. I've been on patrol for three months", she said, stopping to take another drink of the coffee.

She had obviously just gotten off work, as she was still wearing her Utility belt and BDU's. She stood up, straightening her back, and motioned Edd inside. "C'mon, I've got breakfast in here, we can talk over biscuits and bacon". Edd hesitated, but decided breakfast did sound good. He stepped onto the porch, and crossed through the old metal door, into the trailer.


	6. Chapter 6

A Life Lived in Loss

May 5, 0820. Marie Kanker's Trailer.

Edd stepped through the threshold of the trailer, and was hit with the terrified nostalgia of kidnappings and passions. The old ship in a bottle that nearly wiped out the cul-de-sac sat neatly on a novelty fireplace, and the prize Marlin that nobody seemed to know who caught hung on the ajacent wall next to a picture frame of the family. The picture showed a happy picnic with all three Kanker sisters, and a dark haired older woman Edd had only met twice.

"Feel free to look around, I've got another pot of coffee on, and the eggs are on the skillet", Edd heard the formerly blue haired girl say. He found himself wandering down the short corridor of the two bedroom trailer, when he stumbled across a utility room, door slightly ajar. His curiosity begged him to look inside, while his guilty concience begged him to go back to the living room and sit. He peered inside, and saw a memorial.

Inside the room was a small table next to the water heater, with a black box, marked "FDNY". Yet again, his curiousity had gotten him. He opened the box, revealing pictures, newspaper clippings, and a small medal. The medal was in a small case, with a clip at the top.

"Eric Kanker, Engine 256, Manhattan"

It was a Class One award for extreme personal risk, as was inscribed on the back. Edd put the case down, and started to snoop through the pictures, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Should have figured you'd end up here" Marie said softly. Edd turned. "Your dad was on New York Fire? I thought your family was from here". Marie turned away, nearly completely around to the door. "Mom and dad divorced just after May was born. He moved up there, and joined their department in '99. He would still talk to us, and we even got to visit him in Manhatten at the end of summer in 2001". Edd looked puzzled, then asked a question he already knew the answer to. "So, he's not around?" Marie let a small tear shed, sighed, and continued. "We got to see him on September 10, on a Monday. We went to see him early in the morning on Tuesday, but just ten minutes after we got there, his station, and about eighty others, got called out. Plane impact on high rise commercial".

"His truck got there, and not long after, a second plane hit. His company was assigned to that building, and it came down". She had to catch her breath, as her lip quivered with emotion. "They said he may have still been alive under the rubble, and several PASS audio devices going off in the rubble, but it was too hot for anyone to go in. We had to listen from down the street as one after another, the sounds cut out". She stopped, and left the room.

Edd came back out, and saw her acting normally, spreading the eggs and bacon out onto plates in the kitchen. "C'mon, sock head. Don't let it get cold.

Edd looked puzzled, but he went on about eating. He always knew how Marie was, her tone could change on a dime, and who would've known, she's had plenty of practice. A life lived in loss, poverty, it was only natural for her personality to turn like it had. Humor, Hormones, and violence were her coping mechanism. He thought about it, and decided her twisted demeanor was better than the alternatives. Nobody likes a blue haired veteran with a coke habit.

He leaned back in the old metal chair, stuffed with dollar store quisine. Just as he started to speak, Marie's phone began to ring. "Marie here, whats up?" Edd could faintly hear an excited female on the other end, and Marie's face sunk a little. "Okay, May, May. Calm down. I'm on my way, call an ambulance, we'll meet you there". She hung up, and grabbed a gray "Sherriff" T-shirt off the couch. "C'mon, Edd. May's gotten into it bad". Edd rushed to the door, and jumped into the passenger seat of the patrol car. He had no sooner than closed the door, when Marie slammed the throttle on the Impala. "SO 22, en-route to 1282 Barras Street, unconsious child, direct call. Respond ambulance if not en route" she calmly spoke into the radio. "10-4, 22. AMR en route, ETA 10 minutes".

"Whats going on, Marie!?" Edd exclaimed. "May's kid, he's only 5, and has bad epilepsy. He went down in their front yard, and stopped breathing." Edd sat back, contemplating what he was about to walk into. "SO 22, Arrived". They pulled the patrol car up to the curb, and Marie jumped out. The blonde haired Kanker sat on the ground, holding a small child, wimpering with tears. She looked up at Edd as he knelt down next to her. "Help him! God, Help him!"


	7. Memory, The Death of Eric Kanker

**Memories.**

 **Tuesday, September 11, 2001. 0903**

As the old Seagrave Engine pulled onto the curb in front of One WTC, Eric could see the heavy smoke pouring from the top of the ungodly structure. Burning paperwork and melted glass still fell from the gapping hole, that stretched up from around the 80th floor. People were quickly taking their distance, as other Ladders, Engines, Rescues, and Ambulances pulled in.

Just as Eric stepped from the truck, black turnout jacket in hand, he heard the roar of a second set of jet engines, and looked up in time to see a large, silver shape slam into the adjacent building. The ground shook from the blast, as a large ball of fire rose from the building. The other men stood in awe of the ferocious event, but were interupted by the crackle of the truck radio.

"IC to 256. Move to Two WTC, join Port athority Police for USAR operations in the tower. Move fast, Tech units report buckling of primary supports in One WTC on level 71. Either tower could come at any moment".

"10-4, IC." the Lt. said calmly over the chaos. "Ok, up to it, gents". Eric unpacked a Halligan tool, fire ax, and Scotts airpack from the side of the truck. He pushed on the power button to the PASS device, and heard the three tone click, indicating the system was charged and working.

0956, 53rd Floor, 2 WTC.

"Guys, Chief said the Air Force is grounding planes across the country. Another one hit the pentagon about twenty minutes ago", Corbin reported. "Well, lets just stick to the task at hand. Ask for updates on structure integrity" the LT. retorted, anxious and overheated from the climb. Eric took the break as an opportunity to catch his breath. He sat on the bottom step of the flight they were about to ascend, and pulls out a picture. The picture is of his daughter, when her mother mixed up the colors of her hair dye, giving her hair a blue shade on top of the natural black. "Daddy's little fighter" he whispered to himself. He remembered the distraught nature of her mother at the mistake, but Eric assured her it was fine. Marie loved it, and her father encouraged her it suited her well.

"IC to 256, Get out now! Structure is failing! Repeat! Structure is Failing! Get as low as you can!"

As the radio cut out, everyones eyes widened, as the sky above them crashed down.

Eric braced on the floor, but the floor fell out from under them. The tower was in terminal collapse.

He thought to himself one last time, about the visit to station 256 his daughters had, as the floor, roof, his body and the bodies of the others picked up speed.

Thursday, September 13, 2230.

As the searchers sifted through the rubble, the loud, somber, high pitch tones of no less than one hundred PASS devices sounded, indicating downed Firefighters. One reserve Marine, searching the wreckage as part of the massive recovery effort, sifted through a pile of hot concrete, he found a hand.

A hand still gripping a photo, of a young, blue haired girl, smiling brightly in a kitchen chair.

A dead hand.

The PASS fell silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **May 5, 1017 hrs, May Kankers Child Care.**

Edd had given two rounds of Mouth to Mask, when the young boy finally started to breath again. By that time, an AMR ambulance had screamed into the street, followed by the B shift crew of Rescue 1. They quickly loaded the child into the ambulance, and it was clear that things would be ok. "May, how long has the Jefferies kid been off his meds" Marie snapped. "You know his parents are off. They think they can pray away the epilepsy. I can't legally force them to put their kid on meds, Marie". May was still distraught. She knew that with this being the second occurance of a sick child at her home, she may come under investigation. "Besides, the father is all for treatment, but the mom has custody, and you know how he had to fight to get his vaccines".

Marie finished up at the scene, notified the parents to go to St. Thomas Creekside for their child, knowing the mother would probably flip about May giving EMS permission to treat and transport. It wasn't her concern. This was all part of the job in a suburban town with "New Age idealism". She just wanted to get on with her day.

"Edd, your old pal Eddy will be opening up in an hour, if you wanna go for a drink. Maybe talk about some business" Marie rambled. Edd was on board for anything today. Something to keep him out of the house. "Sure, I could even do a moderate social experiment to pass the time" Edd quipped. Marie just rolled her eyes, getting back into the car. "You and your science, sockhead."

 **Eddy's Plaza, 1145 hrs**

Marie pretty much lunged through the door into the tavern. No sooner than she regained her composure, a slightly high pitched voice yelled out "Hey Blue!" from across the bar. Edd turned to see Eddy, slightly taller than in high school, with a high and tight haircut, cleaning glasses at the taps. "Lemme guess, you want a Blue flame shot, three in a round, extra clear. Double D, a water and a Caeser salad" Eddy called, having the orders of both memorized, but never before ordered together. "You know me so well, short stuff" Marie said, in a heavily mocking tone. Eddy had grown used to the jokes, and didn't have a lot to be mad about. He apprenticed here under the old owner for 2 years when it was known as "Firebrand Cafe". When the owner died, he handed the company over. At 22 years old, Eddy was the third most successful in the county, just behind the Chief of the Fire Department, and the owner Operator of Parrigin Security.

Twenty minutes later, Marie was now just loose enough to bring up the main subject. "Edd, I know I wasn't the nicest to you, and I still have some strong feelings, but I need your help." Edd sat for a moment, then softly spoke. "What do you need? I don't have much to give, but I'll try". Marie fumbled for a moment with the pen on the table, almost nervous to push the proposition. When she finally spoke, she stammered a bit to find the words. "The trailer, its being condemned. I've got two weeks to move out, Lee and Mom have already found a place, but I can't stay with them. I don't make enough to afford an apartment on my own, but I don't qualify for the housing authority", she finished, long winded from explaining. Edd looked around the room, now very nervous about what he thought she was asking for. Finally, he sighed, and looked back at her. "You need a roommate to afford an apartment, and figure our combined salaries would do it", he said, almost exausted by the effort that went into saying it nicely. "I've already found a place right between your station and the school, its got 2 bedrooms, two baths, and a park out front, but it cost 500 a month, no electric or internet included. Edd, even a seargent at S.O. only gets 13 bucks an hour. Thats not enough to live on out here. I know Probationaries at City Fire can make 1800 a month off of Hazard pay and regular hours. I need your help, but I understand if you can't". She waited anxiously for him to decide. He fumbled around for a moment.

It was true that he could afford the apartment, and he would like to be closer to work. His parents had wanted him to be more self reliant, but moving out would be a big step. He would have to pack up his whole room, which would be a challenge of its own. "500 a month. Electric averages 150 a month, decent internet would be another 70 a month." Maries face dropped a little at the facts. "I suppose money could be saved on moving fees by just making multiple trips and borrowing fathers truck for the bigger things", Edd finished.

"So, you want to try it" Marie asked. She had noticable worry in her voice. This was her last resort to keep from being the first PCSO homeless deputy. Edd sighed once more. "Yes, we'll try it, but no insanity, and we both try to keep the place clean", Edd finished his statement in more of a command. Marie more flew from the chair than standing up, as she embraced Edd in a mildly inappropriate hug. "OH, you won't regret it! You'll love it, I swear" she loudly exclaimed. Across the bar, Eddy yelled "Get a room, for cryin' out loud", as he turned up the volume on a Chicago Cubs game.

"Oh boy, what have you done now", Edd thought to himself. He paid the tab, and Marie walked out to the car. She drove him to the lease office, and they made the down payment. As they got back in the car, Marie said one last time "You'll love it here", as they drove off down the street.

The Row apartments were just down from the commercial hub of town, brown brick, granite metal roof, and each front door had a small front porch that gave just enough room for a few chairs. Across the street, a small, creekside park with picnic tables, and a small playground. Marie parked the car, and as she unlocked the front door, Edd stopped her. "You've seen the inside of the house, right", he asked. He still had reservations about all of this. She didn't answer, and opened the door.

"Oh my", Edd exclaimed.

The house was remarkable. Clean, wooden floors, granite kitchen countertops, a 60 inch smart TV already mounted to the wall of the living room. The upstairs rooms were just as magnificent. Each bedroom had a walk in closet, the master bathroom between the two was like something King Midas could appreciate. Blue stone sinks, two of them, His and Hers, and the shower, it was stone floor and wall, custom build with river rocks inbedded into the floor and walls of the shower. "Theres no way this is only 500 a month, Marie" he said, still staring at the custom shower.

"We'll there is a catch. I forgot to tell you. It's not on lease. It is, uhm" She started to trail off. "Marie, what did you do" Edd's tone got sharp. "It's rent to own on a 20 year settlement" she finished, saying the words so fast that Edd almost didn't hear her. Edd stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. He wasn't renting, he was buying. He didn't bother to read the lease he signed, and he should have seen the problem when they started checking his credit, wanted his ID, wanted a reference from his job and his school. It was too late now.

"Well, I suppose if that is the worst part, we're still in good shape" he finally said. Edd was now a homeowner, completely against his will, and with someone he had always though to be a few cards short of a full deck, but somehow, he was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 31, 2345, Edd and Maries.**

Marie sat up in bed, unable to sleep. She had many nights like this, but tonight seemed that it would be a long night. Edd was still downstairs in the kitchen, filling out paperwork for the school. Marie moved out to the stairway. She sat at the middle of the stairs, gazing at the almost melancoly glow of the single flourescent lamp in the kitchen reflecting off the front door. She listened to the sound of rain hitting the pavement outside. This time last year, she was in a place where it never rained. That was part of what kept her from sleeping that night. The memories would come from time to time, voices of the past that aren't really there.

"Bravo-1, Heavily engaged, requesting fastmovers, Grid 4-9-4, Elevation 3-9-1-1, Mixed air, Infantry in Open".

She shook in a cold sweat, still hearing her platoon leaders cries for help, and the air force T.A.C. calling out positions on the radio. There were no guns being fired in the neighborhood, but she could smell the sulfuric tinge of gunpowder. She could still taste the sand below her, even when sitting on the textured carpet. Worst of all, during the dark of the night, she could still see the shadows of battle, dirt kicked in the air by Russian made bullets in the hands of mountain men and shepherd boys.

She got up to walk downstairs. She didn't like to be alone on these nights. Edd was carefully reviewing a financial aid paper, drinking from a PCFD coffee mug. Marie carefully studied his features in the midnight glow, from the fire academy shirt, to his wire frame reading glasses. Finally, Edd looked up, to see Marie. She stood at the edge of the dark, wearing an army PT shirt and shorts. "You're still awake?" he said. "Yeah, can't really sleep tonight", she softly spoke. "What's wrong" Edd politely ask, almost an instinct for him. "It was just a nightmare", Marie said, now taking the chair next to Edd. "Do you want to talk about it", Edd questioned.

"Talk about it? Not really, but I will anyway if you wanna hear", she said. Marie turned to the countertop behind Edd, and reached for a bottle of Makers Mark. This was the only way she could cope some nights. Edd wasn't too keen on having alcohol in the apartment, but Marie always kept the bottle on hand, and he had given up on the argument on day four. She poured two shots, and offered one to Edd, partially to annoy him. He politely declined, as always.

Marie dumped both shots back, and quickly chased them with two more. "Marie, slow down. That can't be good for you", Edd exclaimed at the drunken effort before him. "Edd, this is the only way I can tell this story, so give me a moment", she returned. Four more shots, and she was finally ready to talk.

 **Fire base Eastwood, Afghan-Pakistani Border, July 30, Last year.**

"C'mon, Marie, stop stalling and show us your hand", Sanders said, sitting at an improvised poker table with Marie and another young soldier. Marie took a long drink from the canteen at her side, and slammed the cards down. "Three kings, boys". The other two threw out terrible hands and exclaimed their frustration. "God damn, girl, you'd make a preacher curse with a poker face like that", yelled Martin with frustrated laughter. The base was high above the valley, and with a lack of targets, many of the Second company, First Brigade were finding creative ways to entertain themselves. Marie struck a cigarette, unfortunately the cheapest brand that the taxpayers could provide, and took a deep hit.

"Hey, Kanker, I gotta ask, rest of us are getting worried waiting on the 'Dear John' Letters. Ain't you got anyone back home to worry about" Sanders asked. Marie took another drag from the cigarette, and sighed. "Well, there is this one guy" She started, only to be interrupted by whooping and cat calls. She finally started again. "He was in school studying biology last I heard, and he was working part time with the Fire department", she finished. "Oh, shit. You got the hots for a crispy critter, who'da thought it", Martin joked. They were interrupted by the company officer, Lt. Mallory, giving his war gaze. "Kanker, I need you on the north approach, the lookout nest is reporting being probed by some unknowns". She mashed out the cigarette, and picked up her rifle.

It was an old weapon, an M-14 with a modified scope. She grabbed up her helmet, and the pack of cigarettes, and began her hike up the ridge.

In quick time, she made the trip to the outpost. She hunkered down next to a couple of grunts on a machine gun nest. The flimsy stick and sandbag construction of the outpost, and the fire base in general, always gave Marie an odd feeling. All the money that went to this war effort, and still reduced to the simplest of defenses. "Whatcha got, boys", she asked, peering through the scope. "Couple of herdsman, they been staring down on us for a couple of hours, not moving. Can't tell if they're armed or not, figured you could get a better look", the young private spoke quickly. She peered through the scope, quickly sighting in on the two men. They wore traditional garbs, and didn't appear to have any weapons, but one was looking down with a set of binoculars. A large box sat on the ground at their feet. "Something doesn't seem right about these two", she questioned, ajusting the sights on her weapon. She adjusted her aim to the left, just up the ridge from the two, and laid eyes on a mortar nest. She could see three insurgents preparing to fire, and she was just out of rifle range. "Shit, they're gonna open up", she just had time to yell, before the first shot impacted.

The shot landed a few dozen yards from their dugout, rocking the ground they lay prone on. Marie quickly adjusted her aim back on the two men, and found they had set up a large, belt fed gun on their position. She fire a shot, and it bounced off the ground in front of one of the men, and spun out into the dirt. The gun opened up a hellish fury, as 7.62 millimeter death rained down on them. Her radio began clattering with the frustrated transmissions to and from other units. It was a full out attack.

Marie adjusted her aim once more, and fired a second round, striking the gunner in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, wounded as a deer struck by the hunter, but deer don't shoot back. "Post Charlie to Eastwood, taking rounds from uphill, need support, Taliban in open, heavy weapons sighted, Elevation 3-9-1-1, Grid 4-9-8", one of the young men yelled over the TAC channel. She could hear the familiar thumps from the mortars at her own camp below. Looking through the scope again, she could see birst of earthen fire destroy the machine gun nest. As the dust settled again, she saw no less than fifty taliban, armed with all manner of weapons, taking up assault positions on the ridge above.

Marie had a hundred thoughts running through her head, and settled on a plan. She let loose rage that filled her. Rage from that day in 2001, Seeing her father on a stretcher, FDNY jacket drapped over him, as ash still coated the ground. Rage from hearing the boys at school say he was made up, a guinea pig for a government cover up. Anger from the boyfriends her mother had brought home that treated her like garbage. Anger from Edd's passiveness and avoidance to her true feelings. She took aim, and began to fire.

One by one, men dropped from her deadly gaze and from springfield lead, gunpowder from southern mills, the scope from an old mans workshop in Murfreesboro, each round had a name. That name was death. The sulfur in the air and thunder on the ground numbed her senses. Every shot she fired was personal vengeance. Every reload was anger pulsing through her veins, blood pressure skyrocketing, pulse pounding like a 20 pound sledgehammer. No god above or demon in hell would match or disrupt the fury that had built for over a decade in her heart.

It wasn't enough. They were too numerous, and she and the two grunts had to turn back from the outpost. One of the men timed a satchel charge, a parting gift for the enemy. They ran down the hill, disheartened to find themselves retreating. They could hear the blast from the abandoned nest, as they closed in on the sandbag walls of Eastwood.

It was clear to see that the base was taking fire from all sides. It wasn't a random strike. This was planned. It was a repeat of the 9th Airborne from the Soviet invasion. They were trying to wipe out Second Company. Marie took a position on the southern firing line, under a barrage of Kalashnikov and PKM fire. "Jesus, they're coming out of the caves now", Mallory said, in between popping up from cover to return fire. He popped up once more, and before he could fire, a round pushed through his vest and into his chest. He hit the ground hard, and leaked like a broken pasta can. Marie quickly put pressure on the wound, and yelled for a medic. She turned to yell again, and another round grazed her helmet, breaking off a piece from the right side. She hit the dirt, amazed that she survived that. She began to crawl for another piece of sandbag cover, seeing shots ricochet from the sand in front of her. Just as she propped against another sandbag wall, she heard the familiar whistle of the mortar rounds. She knew it was coming down close, and stood to run.

She made two steps, before being floored by a hollowpoint round to the side. She felt the burning on her right side, and rolled to look. She was bleeding out from just below the breast, and could see that a fairly large portion of her jacket was torn away. She stood herself up again, trying for another run, when the shell landed behind her, sending hot metal fragments into her right leg.

She swam in and out of consciousness, only waking up to the sounds of roaring Helicopter gunships clearing the ridge, and seeing a blackhawk landing in front of her, 50 cal. guns firing down range, as an Air medic jumped off to triage her wounds.

"Jesus, we gotta red tag, Priority Trauma", she heard the man shout over his radio. She finally blacked out again. It was over.

 **0013, August 1st, The apartment. One year Later.**

Marie pointed out the surgical scar once more on her right side ribs, and her right hip. "So the ribs were a rifle round, and the leg was pieces of a small mortar round. Still gets soar during rain and cold", She finished her story. Edd sat back silently. He was quiet for several minutes, before finally reaching for the shotglass and taking a shot. "That was terrible", he finally said. "Yeah, it was. But lets forget that for now", she said. She pushed the bottle back, and snugged closer to Edd. "Marie, it's late, and you've been drinking. I don't think this is right", Edd started. They had lived together for a while, but still slept in seperate beds. Edd felt he wasn't ready for this, with her. She ignored him, and brought his mouth to hers. He couldn't resist. She held him in like a vice, her mouth and slimly closed eyes hipnotized him. He was yet again amazed at how quickly her personality changed. She had just poured out the most grotesque account of war he had ever heard. Ken Burns would have wept at that. And yet, she was now back to seduction.

This wasn't normal seduction, though. Normally, Marie was playfully flirty, with quick unwarranted kisses and hugs. Tonight, though, she was going for the prize. Finally, they were both overwelmed by passion. They retired to the couch, embraced the whole way. "I'm all scarred up, Edd. I need this", she exclaimed between breaths.

It was best summed up as such. Terrifying, wild, and over too soon. They both passed out on the couch.


End file.
